


Damals und Heute

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel wartet nicht länger.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mir ist gerade ein bisschen nach Sehnsucht, viiiiiel Gefühl etc., seufz.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter, und Thiel war nicht böse drum, die blendete ihn eh etwas. Er verschluckte sich an dem Rotwein und hustete kräftig.

„Nicht so hastig, Herr Thiel.“

„Ja ja.“

„Soll ich Ihnen nochmal ein wenig nachschenken?“

„Ja, danke.“ 

Damals wäre es viel einfacher gewesen, Boerne die Wahrheit zu sagen, ein Korb hätte ihm damals nicht den Boden unter den Füßen fortgezogen, der Aufprall hätte nicht so schrecklich weh getan. Er hatte unbedingt den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten wollen, nur dass dieser Zeitpunkt halt irgendwie nie gekommen war, immer hatte er eine andere Ausrede gefunden, warum er Boerne nicht sagen konnte, was mit ihm los war, was der in ihm auslöste. Zu viel Schiss, zu viele Zweifel, viel zu viele Bedenken.   
Und so waren die Jahre eben vergangen, ohne dass sich was geändert hatte.

Heute war er ein alter Mann, immer noch voller Sehnsucht und Gefühlen, aber beinahe ohne Hoffnung. Vielleicht war es besser so, vielleicht war es ja gut so wie es war. Wenn er Boerne jetzt nach all den Jahren doch noch die Wahrheit sagte, verlor er im schlimmsten Fall einen Freund, und das könnte er nur schwer ertragen.   
Aber eigentlich konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Boerne _deswegen_ ihre Freundschaft beenden würde. Und vielleicht, ja vielleicht hatte er sich Boernes Blicke und all das andere doch nicht eingebildet, vielleicht hatten sie tatsächlich das ein oder andere Mal miteinander geflirtet, manchmal sogar ganz schön aggressiv, nicht bloß in seinem Kopf, vielleicht hatte sich Boerne genauso wenig getraut wie er selbst, vielleicht hatte der auch nach Ausreden gesucht und sie gefunden. Ein Funken Hoffnung glühte noch in ihm.  
Im besten Fall gewann er etwas.

_„Sagen Sie's ihm.“_ hörte er Nadeshda sprechen. Sie hatte es gewusst. Seit Jahren. _„Warten Sie nicht so lange damit.“_

Verdammt viele Jahre hatte er gewartet. 

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ich mag Sie.“

Boerne sah ihn an, legte den Kopf etwas schief und lächelte. „Ich mag Sie auch.“

„Freut mich.“ Er lächelte verlegen zurück. „Ich mag Sie ... sehr.“

„Das ist schön zu hören, Thiel. Ich mag Sie auch sehr.“

Konnte es denn tatsächlich _so_ einfach sein? Verstand Boerne ihn richtig, verstand er Boerne richtig? Sprachen sie von der gleichen Sache oder doch nicht? Und jetzt? Und JETZT? Jetzt wollte er es wissen. Half alles nichts, er musste und wollte noch deutlicher werden. „Boerne?“

„Hm?“

„Ich mag dich.“

„Ich dich auch.“

„Du mich auch?“

„Ja.“


	2. Chapter 2

Die Sonne ging auf und blendete Thiel etwas, kümmerte ihn aber gerade nicht. Heute Abend mussten sie halt die Rollläden runter lassen, dann konnte auch nichts blenden, aber gestern Abend hatten sie echt Wichtigeres zu tun gehabt.

Boerne war so wunderschön, egal ob mit oder ohne Kleidung, und für einen Moment hatte Thiel sich für seinen eigenen Körper geschämt, als Boerne ihn nackt zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, aber Boerne hatte seine Scham und seine Bedenken einfach innerhalb weniger Minuten weg geküsst und weg gestreichelt.

Viel zu schnell war er gekommen unter Boernes vorsichtigen und zärtlichen Berührungen, und auch dafür hatte er sich ein bisschen geschämt. 

„Macht doch überhaupt nichts“, hatte Boerne ihm zugeflüstert, ehe er selbst wenig später gekommen war und auch währenddessen so verflucht schön ausgesehen hatte.

Jetzt wurde auch Boerne wach, er schlug die Augen auf, drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung, und sie lächelten sich an.


End file.
